


Stairwell Kisses Are Chaotic Neutrals

by leonpaladin



Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [1]
Category: Midyear, NaMon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: Everyone at school knows how much Nanon and Chimon hate each other.Chimon honestly didn't know how it happened. One moment they were having a fight as they walked down the stairwell, then the next thing he knew, Nanon was driving him up against the wall and crashing their mouths together.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Stairwell Kisses Are Chaotic Neutrals

_"When you feel like you will love me,_

_Can't you tell me?_

_So that the day we'll love_

_Each other can arrive..._

_We end up missing_

_Each other on the way,_

_You go up and I go down_

_It's the same every day_

_Like the sun and moon."_

**_Day and Night •_ ** _Day6_

_•••••••••_

Everyone at school knows how much Nanon and Chimon hate each other.

Both were honor students fighting for the top spot. Equally decorated with many awards from all the competitions they've won. Nanon was the leader of the student government while Chimon was his vice. That didn't sit well with Chimon. He _wanted_ to be student president. To make matters worse, Nanon won by a slim margin of three votes. Since then, Chimon just would _not_ let the issue die down. That made a lot of people's head hurt because they were always fighting, bickering like an old married couple that by the end of their third year in middle school, it was just a regular thing.

"Remind me again why you hate him," said Ohm, Chimon's friend who loves to annoy him and bring up Nanon into the conversation like he was some fucking fanboy.

Chimon stabbed the sunny side up egg until its yolk ran down and coated the fried rice. " _Because_!"

"Just because?"

"I mean look at him! He's--"

"Smart? Cute? Undeniably attractive?"

Chimon sneered at his friend. "Why don't you just kneel in front of him and suck his dick?"

" _Because_ ," Ohm slyly smiled, "if I did suck him off, then you would get jealous."

Chimon suddenly choked on his food, ears turning pink. "Eeww, no! That's disgusting!"

Ohm leaned closer. "Really? You don't jack off to him? I mean he's really hot. And don't fucking lie to me, Chimon. I see the way you look at him. You may act like you hate him but you really just want him to bend you over and fuck the life out of you."

"Piss off!" said Chimon, resuming his lunch and trying not mind Ohm who kept on humming _Nanon and Chimon sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_.

••••• 🍑 •••••

Chimon honestly didn't know how it happened.

One moment they were having a fight over the allotment of the budget from the school funds as they walked down the stairwell, then the next thing he knew, Nanon was driving him up against the wall and crashing their mouths together.

"I fucking hate you," said Nanon before sticking his tongue inside Chimon's mouth.

Chimon didn't have any time to reply. All he knew was Nanon was kissing him, their tongues were dancing around with each other, and he could feel the taller boy's erection rubbing against his leg.

It never occured to them that someone just might walk in on them. The janitor maybe? But neither of them gave a fuck because all the tension between them that had been building up for the last few years of competing with each other had come crashing down, consuming them with a chaotic fire on a school stairs of all places. Neither of them knew how long they've been harboring these feelings for each other. All they knew was that at this moment, some strange force was like _I'm sick and tired of these two's bullshit_ and slammed them into one another in a fiery explosion of emotion: A kamikazee of crash and burn and drowing into this feeling that was sucking the air out of their lungs, tingling their skin with electricity that was shocking them into realizing that they've been masking their feelings for each other by fighting.

Nanon suddenly pulled away and grabbed Chimon's hand. They ran down the stairs and into one of the empty classrooms. It was already past five and the students were all but gone. They locked the door behind them and Nanon began ravaging him again like a hungry wolf. Blindly unbuttoning Nanon's shirt, Chimon ran his fingers on his hard chest while never once pulling away from their kiss.

He wanted every part of Nanon, needed to know how he tasted, how it felt to be locked in those arms hardened by all the winning games he had at basketball tournaments. He wanted Nanon to whisper things to him like the way he orates those poems and monologues during class.

Little did Chimon know, Nanon was feeling the same way. He had always secretly watched Chimon's gymnastics practice and he was just amazed at how graceful Chimon was. He wanted to feel his skin that was so beautiful and glistening even when he was sweating after all the backflips and somersaults he's been doing. He wanted to hear Chimon say _I love you_ to him like he did to one of their female classmates during their culminating role play for literature.

"You," Nanon breathed out, "have no idea how long I wanted this..."

"Me too," Chimon confessed in a blushing mess.

They stared at each other, small bits of shock registering on their faces. They liked each other. All this time, they've been so stupid and wasting time aiming for each other's throats. They should have been kissing and holding hands and staring into each others eyes and going on dates and doing all those stupid, cheesy things couples do. But there was still time--that's what they told themselves.

So when Nanon unzipped both his and Chimon's school shorts, there was no hesitation left, only the warm glow of knowing that they felt the same and that they wanted each other so badly. When Nanon wrapped his large hand around both of their lengths, there was only the soft moans escaping from their lips. Their foreheads touched, all sweaty and shaking. Nanon jacked them off faster and Chimon's hands dug down Nanon's arms. He was close, he can feel it.

Then, the sudden realization hit them. _Shit, they were at school. They were both student council members and they were jacking each other off at school. Someone might see them._ Instead of feeling scared, it riled them both up even more. Nanon's hand was starting to feel numb but he kept on sliding his hand up and down their cocks even faster. Chimon was the first to come, and watching him with his face all scrunched up and his body shaking like that, Nanon succumbed to the pleasure as well.

They cleaned up afterwards in the bathroom where they shared another kiss. As they walked down the stairwell again, hands holding each other this time, Nanon couldn't help himself but steal another kiss from Chimon.

"Are you free this Saturday afternoon?" asked Nanon. "I...I know you have practice in the morning."

"How did you--"

"I secretly watch you practice."

Chimon couldn't hide his blush. "Um, yeah, I'm free on Saturday afternoon."

"Great! I'll take you somewhere nice to eat."

Chimon stopped. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

This time, it was Nanon who blushed. "M-Maybe... yeah...I guess so."

Chimon smiled. "It's a date then, Mr. President."


End file.
